Learning Japanese or Gyogi No Warui Kame
by Ramica
Summary: A lost chapter from "The legacy" one of Mike's many lessons to Karena in learning Japanese.


**Learning Japanese or Gyogi No Warui Kame**

**Rated: T- for some sexual talk **

**Summary: **A lost chapter from the Legacy - one of Mike's Lessons to Karena about speaking/learning Japanese.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ninja kicking turtles.

Mike sighed, his brothers were out on patrol, and while he longed to be with them Rama after having been kidnapped by her mother was still too upset and distressed to be left alone at night. She was having terrible nightmares, would wake screaming, and clinging desperately to her father sobbing.

Mike longed to ease his daughter's hurts but Don had told him it would take time and Leo felt that Mike might be better off at home because Rama needed him, more then they did.

So, when things were quiet in the lair, and the others had gone on patrol to keep himself from being too distracted, Mike had decided to continue with Karena's lessons in Japanese.

Karena had been badly hurt and brought into the lair, she had stayed for some time after she had healed and the turtle family was far too respectful of guests to tell her she ought to leave. But Karena had designs on Leo, not that Leo had seemed to notice her interest in him, - though Leo was starting to get the picture **now!**

Mike had suggested Karena ought to learn Japanese, it was a beautiful language and Leo would appreciate that she had gone out of her way to learn it.

Karena had gladly accepted his offer…but she had no idea what she was agreeing to when she had said yes.

Mike sat on the couch beside her, knowing his Master was busy meditating or resting, in another part of the lair he knew he didn't have to worry about his Master overhearing certain things he might say.

Mike loved to tease, Karena and watching her blush till her blond hair almost turned red from the colour in her face.

"All right so we've covered some amazing stuff, you are picking things up and speaking wonderfully well. Leo will be impressed if he ever hears you speak Japanese to him, though I'd go with something simple no professing love to him just yet." He winked at her.

"Ohh you have taught me so much you Gyogi no warui kame." Karena mocked raising her hand to playfully hit at Mike.

"I've told you before I got to have some fun girl." Mike retorted, "Now you may want to call Leo hansamu which means handsome, or oji kame which is Prince turtle. Kirei midorirro is lovely shade of green. I mean you want to compliment your guy, and you want him to compliment you."

Karena nodded, "Makes sense, what is gentleman?"

"Shinshi." Mike replied. "So you might tell him boku kanshin suru shinshi hoho to kirei midorirro."

Karena scowled a little, " Most of that I knew it is I which is boku something about gentleman and lovely green colour."

"Totemo yoi" Mike smiled and nodded. "Kanshin suru is admire your and hoho is way."

Karena took a breath and practiced the sentence a couple of times with Mike corrected her where he needed to, but finally gave another "Totemo yoi!" (very good.)

"Now that might just have Leo saying something like this akanabo o naka ni nanika kimyo ka."

Karena glared at Mike "Are you being a gyogi no warui kame?"

"Who me?" Mike gave her a wide eyed look and laid a hand against his plastron in a placating fashion, "I'm offended Karena, for all you know Leo just **might** say something like that to you."

"Really?" Karena arched an eyebrow.

"Well it is possible, but I really don't know if Leo is into that." Mike confessed.

"Into **what?** Michaelangelo what did you say?" Karena demanded sharply. She shifted uneasily, "You are a gyogi no warui kame."

"I am," Mike amiably agreed, "you know that."

"Mike what the devil did you say, you can't hide behind the fact you are a naughty turtle." Karena fumed crossing her arms over her stomach and glaring daggers at the orange masked turtle.

Of course Mike was unphased by her look, his eyes still danced with merriment, and his grin was spread from ear to ear on his beak. "I simply said baby, let's do something kinky."

Karena's jaw dropped and her face started to go red, the blush rising up from her neck to her face to the roots of her hair. "Mike Gyogi no warui kame!" She snapped.

"Hey! Japanese language does **not** allow for voice inflection." Mike refuted quickly, "keep it in mind when speaking Japanese."

"Leo would **never** say something like **that** and you know it" Karena accused.

"I know no such thing," Mike refuted, "Because I **don't **know what Leo likes along that line and neither do _**you **_at the moment. However, I do know that Leo is into swords," Mike waggled his eye ridges up and down.

"Sword jokes now Mike?"

"Why not it's quite appropriate you know. The whole family knows who is best in the lair at sword play, all that thrusting, parrying and plunging" Mike added great emphasis to his words. "Lot's of people fear Leo and his swords. You know he goes for the katana, and one isn't good enough for him and they are **very **big swords…" Mike's voice trailed off, "I wonder if he is trying to over compensate for something."

"Mike you are infuriating," Karena snapped and smacked at his arms with a few hits of her open palm. "I'm never going learn anything from you."

"Awwww, Karena." Mike gave her his sad puppy dog eyes, "that is so totally untrue and unfair of you. I'm being nice enough to _teach_ you and then you go and say that to me."

"Mike why can't you stop the naughty turtle bit and just teach me without all the jokes?"

"Because, I have to be me Karena," Mike said with casual ease, "And besides when you get down to it I'm just having fun with you because I am a gyogi no warui kame, and proud of it."

The end


End file.
